


giving you the match (set our love on fire)

by only_because3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Choking, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: A sharp clap rings out as a sting heats her right ass cheek and she groans, rocking forward with the force of Jack’s hand. “The whole point to this is to get out of our heads. Right, Lena,” he asks, his hand gathering up her hair and pulling just enough for her to raise her head.





	giving you the match (set our love on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> So I said to myself the other day, “you know what you should write for the rest of the year? Porn.” And that’s all this is, guys. Some sweet dirty love for Lena and her Jack. Enjoy!

It’s been a long day.

A long day in a long week in what feels like a immeasurably long life. Sometimes, Lena can’t quite believe she’s only 21. If it weren’t for her family’s well known hate for anything other than humans, she’d think her birth certificate was a mere fabrication.

It’s not as if she doesn’t like what she and Jack have been doing. She would gladly spend many more years (as she suspects they will) in his garage turned lab, trying to fight the good fight. But getting this new prototype ready to show investors has been exhausting. All she can see when she closes her eyes are equations that don’t quite fit, their little nanobots only following instructions to a certain degree.

A sharp clap rings out as a sting heats her right ass cheek and she groans, rocking forward with the force of Jack’s hand. “The whole point to this is to get out of our heads. Right, Lena,” he asks, his hand gathering up her hair and pulling just enough for her to raise her head.

“Yes,” she says. Her voice is throaty and rough and Jack pulls a little harder, Lena’s neck exposed. His free hand, the one still warm from the last spank he gave her, rubs at her thigh, thumb brushing the curve of her ass. She finds herself pushing into the touch and it only makes her hair pull a little tighter on her scalp, a choked moan coming out of her mouth.

She can feel his cock hard at her hip, finds herself wiggling just a little so that it slips and rubs against the small swell of her stomach. Jack laughs, quiet but fond, at the way she moves and she looks over her shoulder when he gives her hair some slack to smile at him. There’s a little shake to his head as he lets go of her hair completely to cup her cheek. “Five more?” His voice is so soft and so kind and god, she loves what a fascinating man Jack is. To be so gentle with her, so loving, as he spanks her, chokes her, fucks her until sitting down the next day makes her ache.

Lena nods, dips her head when Jack runs his thumb over her bottom lip so she can take it into her mouth. She feels precum wet her stomach as she sucks on his thumb, head bobbing once, twice, on the digit. Jack lets out a heavy breath through his nose and when she smirks around his thumb, he laughs again, doling out a playful pat to her ass. “C’mon then. Count them for me.”

Jack gathers her hair in his fist once more, other hand heavy as he drags it back and forth across her ass. His fingers dip a little, just enough to gather some of her slick on his fingertips, and the touch is so light that Lena whines not from the teasing, but from the lack of _proper_ teasing.

He smears her cum over her ass and then suddenly there’s a slap, the sting burning just a little more from the added wetness. It’s not very painful, enough to make her cunt clench around nothing and drip down her thighs. “One,” she says, voice clear and steady, the exact way she knows will make Jack’s next blow land harder.

Two and three and four each get steadily more firm, Jack letting just enough time pass for Lena to feel a constant sting and burn across her ass. Just when the stings start to fade the next one lands and Lena is sure, though she can’t see, that her creamy skin is beet red. With each smack to her ass, Jack pulls her head back by her hair and the rocking of her body forward only to be immediately pulled back has Lena nearly growling.

Jack waits longer for the last one and Lena falls down to her elbows so that she can present her ass more fully. Her breasts sway and brush against the sheet beneath her, hard nipples wanting more stimulation, more attention than Lena is allowing herself. “So good for me, Lena,” Jack murmurs and Lena preens just as the final spank lands, the hardest of them all. It jolts her forward considerably, makes Jack’s cock drag along her stomach and her breasts push into the mattress, her hair screaming at her scalp as Jack tries to keep her on her arms with it. “Five,” leaves her lips in the form of a yelp, a whine right on its tail as Jack slides his hand to cup her cunt.

She’s beyond wet. Just slotting his hand against her, pressing tight and flush against her swollen skin, has made a most unattractive noise, her slick squishing and squirting between their skin. Jack’s hips jump at the feeling and Lena brings a hand up to her mouth, licks the length of it, before reaching beneath her to wrap around Jack’s cock. He groans and pumps into her hand and Lena marvels at the way his cock pulsates beneath her touch. “You keep going, you won’t be able to have more fun with it,” Jack says, clearly angling for humor but it comes out in the form of a groan, his fingers pressing firm against her clit.

Her hair falls back over her shoulders and with a sad sigh, Lena gives Jack’s cock one more fond squeeze before she lets herself turn and fall onto the mattress. Jack has already replaced her hand with his own, the one that gleams in the light with her cum. She hums, delighted, in her throat, her legs parting for as much of her benefit as for Jack’s. He watches as she brings a hand over the curve of her hip, combs through the thatch of dark curls before slipping down between her folds. His eyes follow as she strokes herself and when she fills her cunt with two of her own fingers, his hand matches the pace of her hand. “Are you just going to watch, or are you going to fuck me, Jack?”

His eyes climb up to her face, his eyes dark and lips twisted into a hungry smirk. He abandons his cock in favor of her leg, shuffling so that he can bring it over his shoulder and slot himself between her things. The position has her hips elevated, a delightful stretch in her thigh, and she brings her other leg up to caress Jack the best she can. His hand guides hers to the mattress on either side of her head, a silent instruction in the movement. It makes her start breathing a little harder and Lena feels herself dripping even more.

Reaching down, Jack nudges her cunt with his cock, rubbing his way easily through the slickness there. Her hips instinctively rut against him, the thick ridge of the head of his cock giving her the perfect amount of friction that her clit needs to get off. He indulges her for only a moment before he’s pushing himself lower, spreading her open and stretching her out. He slips in easily, her body so welcoming to his, and Lena’s breath is stolen from her when he bottoms out.

She aches to touch him and her fingers flex on either side of her head. He catches the movement and, with a soft smile, leans over and places his hand on top of hers, fingers threading together. It stretches her further and the angle Jack hits now has Lena keening even with the shallow thrusts of Jack’s hips. His nose nuzzles hers, lips impossibly close, and she can’t hold back any longer. Lena lifts her head, slots her lips against his, takes his bottom lip between her own and sucks. It makes Jack start thrusting in earnest but her out of line eagerness results in Jack’s hand curling around her throat, thumb stroking at her pulse point. The heavy weight of his hand is at odds with the way his mouth moves so gentle against hers and the contrast of Jack’s touches has her heart beating wildly in her chest, her hips rolling against his.

“Be good,” he pants against her lips and Lena is helpless to do anything but nod the way he punctuates his words with deep, certain strokes. He leans over her further and, _god_ , the angle has a steady moan growing in her throat. She feels him everywhere and each thrust fills her more than she thought possible. She rubs her leg against his side, foot hooking around his waist for a moment before letting it go back to curl at his side, the feeling too overwhelming to keep it wrapped around him. He manages to laugh a little at her foregone movement and Lena finds her own smile stretching as she gazes up at him. His scruff is finally making its way into something akin to a proper beard and Lena would be lying if she said it didn’t make her even more eager to wrap herself around him.

Lena lets out a breathy sigh, eyes fluttering shut as her lungs work a little harder to suck in air. Jack pounds into her at a steady pace now, sharp and deep and _wonderful_ , her cunt clenching around his cock tighter. Her legs are still close enough together that each thrust provides just the right amount of pressure to her clit and suddenly there’s a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jack seems to sense it too because he’s moving the hand at her throat, curling it around so that it clutches to the nape of her neck. “C’mon now, my love,” he says, voice hoarse and hot against her face. “I know what you’ve got for me. I can feel it.” His thumb strokes at the edge of her jaw, the rest of his fingers digging into the skin of her neck. He fucks into her with purpose, keeps the head of his cock against that spot inside her, thrusts just shallow enough to make her feel like she’s being stretched to the brink. “Make a mess for me, Lena.”

She doesn’t understand how her body can so easily respond to him but it does, so ready, so eager to please him. She only manages to make it through another stroke before she cries out and there’s a hot gush between them, their thighs, her ass, his cock coated in her slick. Jack fucks her through it and they both moan as her cum splashes on to their stomachs. She can feel his cock start to spasm inside her and despite her own shaking limbs, Lena rocks her hips into his when his own start to lose their rhythm. His grip on her hand tightens, the hand at her neck curling to pull on her hair and there’s a final wet slap of their bodies against eachother before he falls down to her neck and Lena can feel Jack spilling inside her. Her cunt clenches rhythmically around him, mills him until he’s got nothing left to give.

He pants heavy in the crook of her neck, weight resting on hers and, though her leg is a little uncomfortable being next to her head, Lena only wants to bring him closer.

Feeling she can move again, Lena brings her arm around Jack’s shoulders, trying to bring him impossibly closer. His head raises and his hands soften on her body as their lips meet once more. It’s languid and relaxing and their bodies melt into one another’s as the tension of their orgasms gives way. She’s so distracted by the way Jack nips at her lips, the way his soft cock nudges and twitches as he pushes himself a little further up to kiss her properly, that she doesn’t even realize she’s mapping out an equation between Jack’s shoulder blades until she very suddenly realizes the number she placed in the variable works.

She squeaks and yanks her head back, Jack rising to his arms quickly. “Wha-“ She kisses him again, hard and chaste before she’s pushing him up.

“I figured it out,” she exclaims. She narrowly misses knocking Jack in the head with her leg as she finally removes it from its perch on her shoulder. “Up, up, I’ve got to write it down before I lose it!” Jack rises to his knees as Lena crawls towards the side of the bed, the pair gasping as Jack falls from Lena’s cunt much too quickly. It slows her a bit, the sudden emptiness but she has got to lay this equation out in front of her.

Jack chuckles once he’s regained himself and she hears the mattress puff with his weight as he falls back on to it.

The sun is spilling in through parted curtains as she tiptoes to the desk, fumbling for a pen as Jack’s cum drips out of her and coats her thighs. It’s distracting but she scratches out the equation, her penmanship lacking its usual finess, and when all the numbers check out to her she holds it over her head triumphantly.

She skips, positively giddy, and jumps on to the bed and shoves the paper in Jack’s face. “Look, look,” she implores and when Jack’s eyes light up as he looks over the math, Lena swings her legs on to either side of his hips. “Put it to the side, we’re going again.”

He laughs, full bodied, and does as he’s told, putting the paper to the floor as Lena grinds against his hardening cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
